


Les Amis ne Laissent pas les Amis Appeler Ivres

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Humor, Partying, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Leur histoire était le conte classique du garçon rencontre la fille. Vous savez, ils se rencontrent, ils se détestent, ils se battent, ça devient physique, ils s'embrassent, ils tombent amoureux. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de bonheur pour eux. Maintenant, fille est à une fête, ivre avec un téléphone à la main ...
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Les Amis ne Laissent pas les Amis Appeler Ivres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642442) by Mac-alicious. 



Leur histoire était l’histoire classique de Garçon rencontre Fille. Vous savez, ils se rencontrent, ils se détestent, ils se battent, ça devient physique, ils s’embrassent, ils tombent amoureux.

Il est à peu près ce temps que l’écran devrait s’estomper au noir, les crédits devraient rouler, et tout le monde devrait supposer qu’ils vivent heureux pour toujours pour tous les jours de leur vie.

Hélas, ce n’était pas le cas pour ces deux-là.

Son bonheur jamais après a duré environ 4,2 secondes, puis la bulle a éclaté.

Le garçon a eu peur et s’est enfui plus vite que girl pouvait dire « _Attendes !_ ». La fille avait le cœur brisé. Comme un moyen de remonter le moral, le meilleur ami de la fille a pris fille à une grande fête, qui n’était probablement pas la chose la plus brillante à faire.

« Je savais que commencer une relation avec lui était une erreur… » Marmonna Casey en tirant ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mots suivants ont été étouffés par son confort épais, mais Emily pouvait encore les faire de l’autre côté de la chambre sur son propre lit. « Je me sentait juste différent, tu sais ? Nous étions dans le même collège et personne ne savait que nous étions apparentés. Il se sentait si bien et puis il a dû mettre fin à des choses comme un cul complet. »

« Je sais Case, je sais, but il as été un mois. Tu dois arrêter de se morfondrais. Tu devais passer à autre chose et je sais exactement comment t’aider à le faire. » Emily sourit malicieusement, si Casey ne pourrait pas voir.

« Et comment je suis ça ? » Casey grommela.

« Comment d’autre un vendredi prochain ? » Emily a répondu. « Partie. »

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’as parlé dans ce. » Casey répété pour la centième fois depuis qu’elle et Emily était entré dans la fête.

« C'est la plus grande fête sur le campus ce soir, comment pouvais-toi ne pas vouloir être ici ? Il y a la musique et les gars chauds et l’alcool et les gars chauds. » Emily chiadé.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu’il ne va pas être ici ? » Casey a demandé la millième fois depuis qu’Emily l’avait traînée hors du lit.

« Oui, je suis sûr. » Emily répondit à nouveau, puis murmura : « Je l’ai sur la bonne autorité qu’il ne quitte pas son dortoir ce soir. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bonne autorité! » Casey s’écria. « Tu as parlé à Sam de moi et Derek. »

« Je suis désolé, mais tu es hors de contrôle. Je n’ai pas savoir quoi faire. » Emily s’est excusée. « Tu n’as pas sortir du lit et vous avez sauté deux jours de cours ! Tu ne fais pas jamais ce genre de chose. »

« Les cours dans lesquels tu es aussi. » Commenta Casey. « Je savais que tu me donnerais les notes. »

« Encore. » Répondit Emily. « Et si j'ai raté quelque chose? »

« Tu n’as pas, et je ha ont été de retour en classe pendant des semaines. » Casey haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire quoi que ce soit à Sam, parce que maintenant Derek le sait. J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Casey se dirigea vers la cuisine où l’alcool était gardé. Emily la regarda partir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle s’est rendu compte soudainement que peut-être amener Casey là-bas n’était pas sa meilleure idée. Au moment où il lui est venu à l’esprit qu’elle devrait garder un œil sur Casey, elle n’ait pas pu la trouver.

« Certainement une mauvaise idée. » Emily s’est dit tranquillement, regardant autour de Casey. « Une très mauvaise idée. »

* * *

Quand Emily l’a finalement retrouvée, Casey était assise sur un canapé, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Elle semblait se concentrer dur pour appuyer sur un numéro de téléphone, mais ses doigts ont continué à glisser et frapper les mauvais boutons. Emily s’assit à côté d’elle et pouvait sentir l’odeur accablante de l’alcool sur elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Casey ? » Emily a demandé.

« Je suis en train d’appeler Derek. » Casey devienne indistincte. « J’ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Oh, non, non, non ! » Emily s’écria. « Tu es ivre et tu ne dires que quelque chose que tu regretteras. »

« J’ai déjà fait quelque chose que je regrette. » Casey a fait la moue. « Je l’ai laissé me quitter, et maintenant le téléphone ne fonctionnera pas et j’ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Non, tu n’as pas ! » Emily a attrapé le téléphone de Casey, qu’elle avait posé pour jeter sur la table basse en verre en face d’eux.

« Rends-moi mon téléphone ! » Casey s’écria. « Je veux appeler Derek. »

« Tu pouvais l’appeler demain quand tu t’es réveillé et que tu es dans ton bon esprit. » A répondu Emily en ouvrant son sac à main et en mettant le téléphone de Casey à l’intérieur.

« Très bien » Souffla Casey, croisant les bras et faisant la moue plus fort. « Mais je vais l’appeler, tu ne pouvais pas m’arrêter. »

« Je n’essaye pas. " Emily hocha la tête. « Ne t’inquiète pas. »

* * *

Casey s’élança dans la salle de bain, coupant une file de filles qui l’attendaient. Elle a claqué la porte et l’a verrouillée derrière elle. Elle pouvait entendre les cris d’offense par les filles qui attendaient en ligne, mais les a ignorés. Elle fouillait dans le sac d’Emily en essayant de localiser son téléphone. Il y avait un coup fort à la porte et la voix d’Emily a atteint ses oreilles.

« Casey, tu ouvres cette porte juste cet instant et me rendre mon sac à main ! »

« Non ! » Casey a rappelé. Elle s’est assise sur les toilettes et a continué à chercher son téléphone. Quand elle l’a trouvé, elle l’a sorti. « Eureka ! »

« Casey, n’appelles pas Derek, tu n’as pas être heureux à ce sujet quand tu es sobre ! » Emily a répondu.

« Je ne m’inquiète pas. » Casey a répondu. « Je veux lui parler, j’en ai besoin. »

Il a fallu un certain temps à Casey pour entrer dans la bonne combinaison de chiffres. Quand elle a finalement fait et son nom et l’image surgi sur son écran, elle sourit largement. Il a fallu quelques bagues avant qu’il ne décroche.

« _Hey Case, qu’est-ce que tu me passes ?_ » Derek a répondu avec désinvolture.

« Derek ! » Casey s’écria avec enthousiasme. « J’ai fallu une éternité pour obtenir ton beau numéro. Les téléphones cellulaires sont difficiles à utiliser, les chiffres sont si petits ! »

« _Casey, ça va ?_ » Derek a demandé.

« Je suis super, Derek ! » Casey a répondu. "Je suis à une fête. Je suis un peu saoule. »

« _Tu es à une fête ?_ » Derek interrogé. « _Où es-toi ? Tu es seule ? Où est Emily ?_ »

« Holà, holà ! Trop de questions ! » Casey l’a coupé. Elle agitait sa main sauvagement devant elle, comme si le geste le faisait s’arrêter par téléphone.

« _Casey, où es-tu ?_ » Derek répétait lentement, ponctuant chaque mot.

« Je te l’ai dit, idiote. Une fête ! » dit Casey en riant. « Emily m’a amené à l’un de ces endroits avec les grandes lettres à l’avant. »

« Tu es dans une fraternité ! » La voix de Derek grinçait en criant au téléphone.

« Oui ! Je suis dans une fraternité. Emily voulait me faire partir, mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser t’appeler et je voulais t’appeler. »

« _Pourquoi voudrais-toi m’appeler, Case ?_ »

« Parce que tu m’as manqué. Tu me manques, tu me manques toujours… » Casey murmura. « Tu m’as quitté et j’ai été si triste. »

« _Casey..._ »

« Ne me manques-toi pas, Derek ? »

« _Bien sûr, oui, Casey._ » Soupira Derek. « _Tout le temps._ »

« Lors, pourquoi as-tu rompre avec moi ? » Casey interrogé. « N'as-tu pas m’aime ? Je t’aime. Je t’aime toujours. »

« _Casey, laisse Emily te ramener dans ton dortoir. Je viens te voir._ " Derek a répondu.

« D’accord, Derek ! » Casey a répondu. « Au revoir. »

« _Au revoir, Case._ »

Casey a raccroché son téléphone et est sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver Emily l’attendant. « Allons-y, Emily. »

* * *

Quand les deux ont finalement réussi à retourner à leur dortoir, Derek était déjà là pour les attendre.

Il était assis sur le sol avec le dos contre leur porte. Quand il les a vus, il se précipita sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers eux pour les rencontrer. Casey criait à la vue de lui et se précipita vers lui. Il l’a attrapée et l’a tirée contre son côté pour l’aider à la guider vers la porte pendant qu’Emily la déverrouille.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faites ici ? » Emily a craqué en se la tant, Derek et Casey.

« Casey m'a appelé ivre. T’attendries-toi à ce que je raccroche et que je la laisse se débrouiller seule ? » Derek a répondu.

« Eh bien, tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis que tu as rompu avec elle, et tu ne lui avait probablement pas parlé avant la pause de Noël si elle ne t’avait pas appelé. » Emily a accusé, « Je n’étais pas sûr que tu t’en soucies encore. »

Derek a aidé Casey s’asseoir sur son lit, puis arrondi sur Emily. « Bien sûr, je m’en soucie ! Pourquoi penses-toi que je ne m'inquiète pas? »

« Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! » Emily s’écria. « Mais je peux voir comment je pourrais confondre cela avec se soucier d’elle. »

« Je suis toujours là ! » Casey a crié.

« Oh, Case... " Derek se retourna vers elle. Il s’assit à côté d’elle sur son lit. « Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Soupira Casey, se penchant dans la main qu’il avait atteinte pour lui pousser les cheveux hors de son visage. « Je suis heureux que tu es ici. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas m’appeler comme ça Casey, tu m’as inquiété malade. » Murmura Derek.

Emily raillé. « C’est vrai. »

« Regarde Emily, je sais que tu es contrarié et par ce qui s’est passé entre Casey et moi, mais j’ai fait une erreur, ok ? J’ai eu peur, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne me soucie pas encore d’elle ou que je ne l’aime pas. » Derek a craqué et les yeux d’Emily se sont élargis.

« Tu m’aimes ? » Casey a demandé tranquillement.

« Casey, bébé, nous parlerons demain matin, d’accord ? En ce moment, c’est le temps de te mettre au lit. » Derek a répondu, debout et en commençant à tirer les couvertures vers le bas.

Casey rampa vers l’arrière et se recroquevilla sur son lit, bâillant doucement, « Seulement si tu restes avec moi. »

« Je vais rester. » Derek hocha la tête. « Maintenant, dorme-toi un peu. »

Derek l’a rentrée et lissé ses cheveux. Elle dormait en quelques minutes. Derek a ensuite déménagé dans le placard de Casey et a sorti l’oreiller supplémentaire et la couverture qu’elle gardait caché

Il a étendu la couverture sur le sol à côté du lit de Casey et a laissé tomber l’oreiller sur le dessus de celui-ci. Il a donné un coup de pied ses chaussures et s’est couché.

Emily le regarda abasourdi. « Tu restes vraiment ? »

« Elle m’a demandé de ça, et si c’est ce qu’elle veut, je serai ici jusqu’à ce qu’elle me demande de quitter. » Derek a répondu s’installer sur son lit de quart de travail faire.

« Elle ne fera jamais cela. " Emily a répondu.

Derek sourit légèrement. « C’est ce que j’espère. »

* * *

Casey a commencé à remuer quand la lumière du soleil a commencé à filtrer à travers leur fenêtre. Lors de son émergence dans le pays de la consciente, elle a été accueillie avec un mal de tête battant.

Elle a levé ses mains sur son front pour se frotter les tempes alors qu’elle essayait de se rappeler ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente pour justifier une telle torture. Elle se retourna pour voir Emily assise au sommet de son lit, regardant Casey avec impatience. Oh vrai, fraternité, fête, alcool, plus d’alcool... Et... suivant le regard d’Emily au sol... Derek ?!

Et soudain Casey s’est souvenu comment il est arrivé là. Elle ramassa un de ses oreillers et visait la tête d’Emily. Il n’a pas tout à fait frappé sa marque, mais il lui a frappé dans le tour, ce qui rend le point tout à fait évident. « Tu m’as laissé appeler Derek ? »

« J'ai essayé de t’arrêter. J’ai pris ton téléphone, mais tu as volé mon sac à main ! » Emily s’est défendue.

« Tu as dû essayer plus fort ! » Casey enterré son visage dans ses mains. « Oh, mon Dieu. Qu’est-ce que je lui ai dit ? »

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire beaucoup à travers la porte de la salle de bains verrouillée, mais quoi que ce soit, il avait se précipiter ici pour prendre soin de toi. » Emily a répondu.

« Pourquoi est-il encore ici? »

« Tu lui as demandé de rester, alors il l’a fait. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit hier soir ? » Casey s’est mordu la lèvre.

« Certaines choses lourdes. » Dit Emily. « Certainement une conversation que vous devez avoir tout en sobre. »

« _Super..._ » Casey gémit. « Tu aurais dû m’arrêter, Em. »

« Puis-je répéter, tu étais enfermé dans une salle de bains ! Sauf pour défoncer la porte... »

« C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire ! A défoncé la porte ! » Casey s’écria.

« Je suis surprise de la foule en colère des filles avec des vessies pleines, que tu coupes en face de, n’as pas le faire eux-mêmes. » Emily haussa les épaules.

"Oh, mon Dieu ! » Casey a crié. « Les amis ne laissent pas les amis composer ivre ! Et tu l’as laissé rester ! Tu sais à quel point c’était dur pour moi de penser que je ne serais plus avec lui ? Sans parler, comment il va être difficile de vivre sans lui quand je dois être autour de lui tout le temps ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais lui parler avant de devenir trop émotionnellement hors de contrôle. » Emily a répondu hochant la tête vers l’endroit où Derek commençait à se réveiller.

Il s’est rendu à l’endroit où il pouvait voir Casey. « Bonjour. »

« Tu es resté ... » Casey murmura.

« Eh bien, je savais qu’il y avait une chance que tu ne me souviennes pas m’avoir demandé, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de partir si tu t’es réveillé s’attendant à ce que je sois là. » Derek a répondu. « T’il y a certaines choses que nous devons parler. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t’en donner deux seul pour parler. Je va frapper à la bibliothèque, j’ai un papier pour commencer de toute façon. » Emily a dit, saisissant son sac et un couple de choses de son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Appelle-moi un peu plus tard, bien Case ? »

« Bien sûr, Emily. » Dit Casey en hocha la tête.

« D’accord, alors, je vais vous verra plus tard. Au revoir, Derek. »

Dès que la porte a été fermée derrière Emily, Casey a lancé dans une explication pour se défendre. « Quoi que j’aie dit hier soir, j’ai eu tort de t’appeler. Emily aurait dû savoir mieux que de me laisser mettre la main sur un téléphone quand j’avais bu. »

« Je suis heureux qu’elle a fait. » Derek interrompu.

« Tu es ? »

« Oui. » Derek hocha la tête. « J’aurais dû t’appeler il y a longtemps, mais je n’arrêtais pas de trouver des excuses pour expliquer pourquoi je ne devrais pas. Que tu serais si furieux que tu ne m’entendrais pas, que tu as probablement déjà évolué. Et puis tu as appelé et tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que tu me manques et que tu m’aimes et j’ai réalisé que c’était ma chance. »

« Ta chance de quoi ? » Casey a posé des questions discrètement.

« Ma chance de te dire que je n’ai rompu avec toi parce que j’étais terrifié par ce que je sentais. Que j’étais si amoureux de toi que je pouvais à peine penser droit et que je n’étais pas prêt à avoir aussi peur que je fusse amoureux, c’était plus effrayant sans toi dans ma vie jour après jour. Tu m’as tellement manqué que ça m’a fait mal. Je veux dire, c’est si mauvais que même en ce moment ça fait mal parce que je ne peux pas être à côté de toi, je ne peux pas te toucher, je ne peux pas te tenir. Je t’aime Casey, et je suis désolé qu’il m’ait fallu autant de temps pour dis-le. »

« Je t’aime aussi Derek, mais ça fait si mal de t’avoir me quitter. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Si tu as couru chaque fois que vous avez un peu peur, je ne peux pas être avec toi. » A répondu Casey.

Derek s’assit sur ses genoux et tira les mains de Casey dans le sien. « J’ai fini de courir dans n’importe quelle direction qui m’emmène loin de vous. »

Casey sourit. « Bien, parce que j’ai été si seul sans toi. »

Derek se pencha et captait ses lèvres dans un baiser. « Je suis content que tu m’aies appelé, même si tu étais saoul. »

« Nous devrions remercier Emily d’être si négligente avec son sac à main. » A dit Casey en riant et l’a rapproché pour un autre baiser.


End file.
